The BOOK
by Sweets5236
Summary: The Marauders have a special book filled with pranks, puns, and embarrassing moments. The 50th Marauder Duel between James and Sirius is a big part of it and the outcome is sure to be messy.
1. Intro

Key:

**Sirius**

_James_

Remus

_**Peter**_

**##########**

**From this day forward, this lowly notebook**

_Sirius! This notebook isn't lowly, you're going to make it feel bad_

Ummmm…notebooks don't have feelings

**As I was saying, from this point forward this notebook (you happy now?) will no longer be any ordinary notebook…it will be The BOOK OF AWESOMELY AWESOME AWESOMNESS! **

**-Remus punches Sirius in the arm-**

Sorry…Sirius didn't keep his promise of writing what we tell him so I will continue on.

This book is REALLY called The BOOK.

_I came up with the name! _

_**The only reason why you named it was because you called picking the name.**_

Enough bickering! Anyway, the purpose for The BOOK is to keep the records of all the best pranks, puns, embarrassing moments, and notes passed in the history of Hogwarts. This book shall be passed down from generation to generation as time goes by.

**I call passing the book down first!**

_:(_

By reading this book you have pledged loyalty to your fellow troublemakers and promise to NEVER make The BOOK known to teachers.

Signed,

Remus Lupin

_James Potter_

_**Peter Pettigrew**_

**And Padfoot…I mean Sirius… Yes James, I know that my name really isn't Padfoot. **


	2. Our Names Down in History

**Edited: July 26, 2012**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

**##########**

"Yay!"

"You sound like a girl Sirius"

"Oh, come one James, I know you are as excited about this as I am." Sirius replied, trying to regain some manliness.

Remus closed The BOOK with a content sigh. In reality it really _was_ a brilliant idea. It'd be nice to look back at pranks they head pulled and notes scribbled to each other in Transfiguration. James had gotten the idea when he had been stalking Lily. Of course he denied it, but he had seen her writing in her "Everything Book" and gave the ideas to the Marauders.

"No we really _will_ be put down in history! I mean imagine this Prongs…MILLIONS of girls screaming our names and thousands of guys buying our ideas! All we have to do is get this published one day!"

"Dream on Sirius" Remus said as he flipped through his Transfiguration textbook, trying to study for their upcoming quiz.

"May I ask why you just HAVE to crush my dreams Moony?"

Remus simply shrugged and returned to reading. As Sirius scowled, James heard a soft thump and motioned for everyone to be silent. The door slowly creaked open. At that point, all three boys screamed at the top of their lungs (Peter had fallen asleep once they finished writing.)

"Jeez…its just me…you guys scream like girls" said Lily in an annoyed, yet tired, voice from the doorway. "I could hear you guys all the way up in my dorm and I don't appreciate you being up at 3:00 in the morning!"

"My dear Lily-Petal…" James was abruptly cut off as Lily stepped on his foot.

"You know I don't like it when you call me that!" She said crossing her arms and blowing her auburn bangs out of her face.

"ANYWAY" James continued, "It can't be three in the morning…like half an hour ago it was only 2:30 in the morning…wait, you're right it is three…sorry?"

"Sorry is NOT going to cover it!"

"What are you going to do? Throw us in detention?" Sirius sneered.

As soon as he said it, Lily stormed out of the room slamming the door behind her. James rubbed his ears.

"Wow, I didn't know one girl could be so loud" he said.

"Who wants to add this to the book?" Remus asked, changing the subject.

"I DO!" yelled Sirius.

"SHUT UP BLACK!" was faintly heard from the common room as Remus pulled The BOOK out from their super secret secretly hidden secret floorboard under a pile of Sirius's clothes.


	3. Annoying Lily

**Edited: July 26, 2012**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

**##########**

**Key:**

**Sirius**

Remus

_James_

_**Peter**_

_**##########**_

_Entry Number: 1_

_Prankers: The Marauders_

_Prankee: Lily Evans _

_Type: Chastizement (spppptttttttt…Moony…..is that how you spell it?)_

_Lily Evans just threw a fit because of me! I think she is starting to pay more attention to my good looks…*wink*_

**Haha…yah right Prongs, she is more likely paying attention to your abnormally large head**

Or she is starting to notice that you stalk her

_I don't stalk her! Stop smirking Sirius!_

**Sorry couldn't help it.**

She has guts though coming up to the dormitory to yell at us. We probably deserved it though.

_She shouldn't freak out on us Moony! What are you talking about!_

**IDEA! Next time we should stay up until 5:00 in the morning and then ALL of us should jump on our beds! **

Why would we do that?

**To see how long she would yell at us of course! It would probably set a new record!**

Well Sirius, I don't think we need anyone yelling at anyone anymore…you will have to find a different way to release your "creativity" that doesn't involve us.

_Padfoot…you can involve me if you want to!_

**Thanks Prongs, I knew you would help with my scheming**

_Anytime…as long as it doesn't involve chocolate chip waffles, I'm still sick from the last time._

**I'll take that into account. Hey, do you guys know what "****acanthocephalan"****means?**

No why?

**I think Evans has been looking up words to confuse me.**

Yeah, I've helped her a few times.

**Moony! How could you!**

I don't know, because it's hilarious to see your face when she throws one at you? Now go to sleep.

**NEVER! Actually, I need my beauty rest. Good night!**


	4. The Wonder of Silly String

**Edited: July 27, 2012**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

**##########**

**KEY:**

**Sirius**

_James_

Remus

_**Peter**_

_**##########**_

**Entry: #2**

**Prankers: Marauders**

**Prankee: Snivellus…fine Moony…Snape**

**Oh WOW! That was amazing did you see his face!**

_I know! He totally didn't expect us to shoot him with that muggle sticky stuff during Charms! It was soooooo worth the week's detention!_

It's called Silly String James.

_**You have to admit; it was really fun spraying him it!**_

_You and I finally agree on something Wormy!_

**What should we do to him next? **

_Ooooo! I know we should station a buck of cold water over the doors of the Great Hall and trigger it when he walks over!_

We did that 2nd year James…

**Oh no! We are already running out of ideas and it is only 3****rd**** year! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!**

**-Sirius runs off screaming-**

_Uh oh…He just ran into Lily…everyone scatter! She's about to blow! To the safe haven!_

You mean in the closet in the second year's dorm?

_RUN!_

Calm down James! Jeez, its not like she is going to try and blame it on us…it's only Sirius who is in danger…

_Oh, you're right… should we try to help?_

_**Nah.**_

_Okay…last one to the kitchens has to help Wormy with his homework for the next month!_

-Remus and James run for the door in an attempt to get out first-

_**WHAT?**_


	5. The Note From Lily

Edited: July 27, 2012

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

##########

Key:

Remus

**Sirius**

_**Peter**_

_James_

_##########_

**Entry: #3**

**Prankers: Padfoot, Moony, Wormtail**

**Prankee: Prongs**

**-Laughs evilly-**

**BWAHAHAHA! I can't believe we pulled that off! It totally looked like her handwriting! Nice going Moony!**

Your welcome, as much as I dislike all the childish pranks you pull, this one was quite amusing.

**We all know you secretly love ALL out pranks.**

Suuurrreee I do

_**I can't wait to see his face!**_

This has to be the best prank in the history of pranks! I can't believe we're pulling it on James!

_**He's gonna kill us.**_

**Toughen up Wormy! It's only snowballs. It is times like these that I am glad to have this book. **

Agreed

_**Do you think he'll actually go? To Hagrid's I mean.**_

**Of course! I there was even a CHANCE that Lily Evans wanted to meet him there he'd go. **

I am going to have to ask one of the first years to let me borrow their camera so that I can take a picture of his face when he realizes it was us.

**GOOD IDEA! Then we can make a life size version and set it in the common room tomorrow!**

_**I agree with Sirius.**_

Peter, you always agree with Sirius.

_**So?**_

**AHHHHHHHHHH! MAY DAY! JAMES IS COMING! HIDE THE BOOK! IT MUST NOT BE SEEN UNTIL AT LEAST 3:00!**

**-Sirius screams and barricades the door-**

Calm down you idiotic

**Gosh, you're crabby today**


	6. 3 of 4 Marauders

**Edited: July 27, 2012**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

**##########**

"Guys! The best thing in my whole life happened today!" James yelled as he burst into the room. Sirius, who didn't have enough time to put anything in front of the door, besides himself, was now on the floor.

"Wait…why is Sirius on the floor?"

"He was trying the barricade the door and you pushed him over," replied Peter casually.

"Nice going Wormy!" Sirius said sarcastically as he stood up.

"Ummm…we will discuss that later but as I was saying, LILY EVANS WANTS ME TO MEET HER BY HAGRID'S HOUSE AT 2:00!" James yelled.

Sirius was momentarily worried that Evans would hear him screaming and foil their whole plan. After several minutes of silence, the red headed witch wasn't yet stomping up their staircase. That was a very good sign.

"That's great James," said Remus, trying to keep a straight face.

"I'm going to go try to get my hair to stay down!" James said in a rush as he ran out of the room.

As soon as he was gone, all three boys collapsed with laughter.

##########

"Moony, go get that camera that we need and meet us by Hagrid's house as soon as you can." Sirius said with excitement evident in his voice. Remus nodded his head and ran out of the room.

"So Wormy, your job is to come with me and help make TONS of snowballs for Remus to charm, got it?" Peter nodded and he and Sirius rushed out the door to find a spot for their snowballs stash.

As they were leaving they could faintly hear James singing, "I got…Lily Evans…to go out with me! Yah Yah Yah Yah. I got… Lily Evans… to meet me at Hagrid's! Yah Yah Yah Yah!"

###########

At that moment James was the happiest person in the world. Lily Evans, the love of his life since like first year, wanted to talk to him alone!

After giving up on his hair, he walked casually through the castle and out through the front doors, trying to keep his cool and not look too excited. As he sloshed through the new fallen snow he saw three heads poking up behind the pumpkin patch next to Hagrid's house. His first though was, "What the heck is that?"

He stood there, rather stupidly, staring as Remus muttered an incantation over a record-breaking amount of snowballs.

In a matter of seconds a flurry of said snowballs were flying at him from all directions and the first one hit him right in the gut.

After at least 5 minutes of being attacked by an army of snow, the snowballs subsided and all he could get into his head was, "I guess Lily wasn't really the one who gave me that note."

His disappointment soon subsided and he decided to act by hurling himself at the other three marauders, resulting in a giant dog pile.

##########

When Minerva McGonagall finished grading her first year practice exams, she looked out her window, ready to see fallen snow. She was met with another sight all together. Three of the four marauders were using levitating charms to hurl snowballs at James. She also saw James successfully tackle all three of them to the ground as soon as they stopped. Chuckling to herself, she got back to work.


	7. A Picture to Remember

**Edited: July 27, 2012**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

##########

"James…James? JAMES WAKE UP YOU IDIOT!"

James Potter sat up with a look of annoyance written plainly on his face. While rubbing his eyes he tiredly looked around and saw three boys sitting on his bed. All of them had a mischievous grin on their face that he learned to fear when it was directed to him.

"We just wanted to apologize for throwing snowballs at you yesterday…" Remus said with a smirk.

"And for making it look like Lily actually liked you…" Peter said, actually looking sorry (unlike Remus and Sirius)

"AND for trying to barricade the door as we wrote it in the book" Sirius added still grinning.

_Great _James thought. This embarrassment would eventually be put down in history (according to Sirius). James threw a pillow at the boys in defeat. He nailed them causing them all to tumble to the ground. He climbed out from under the covers of his bed and walked towards the door.

"WAIT!" screamed Sirius as he applied the spell to have one hung in the air by their ankle (Levicorpus).

The sensation of hanging upside down in the air was unpleasant to say the very least. Blood was quickly rushing to James' head and he knew he'd have a headache as soon as he was released.

"Sirius…put me down." James finally spoke, getting thoroughly annoyed. Sirius smiled innocently and shook his head firmly.

"No can do Prongsie" he spoke in a singsong voice.

"Why not?" James pouted.

"Well…ummmmm. We're just,"

"Planning a surprise in the common room for you!" Remus inserted, trying to save the day. He failed horribly.

"You guys I'm not stupid. Let me down so I could see what childish prank you are going to try to push upon me next."

"Wow James…you sound like Remus…WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU…oh and I'll let you down now." Sirius stated.

James dropped to the floor like a sack of potatoes. It was rather painful. He stuck his tongue out at Sirius, walked out of the dorm, and marched down the stairs to the common room.

When James realized he was still in his snitch pajamas he almost went to change, but he figured that since it was a Saturday he would let it slip…maybe he could even start a new trend of wearing your pajamas to breakfast every Saturday.

At first, James couldn't tell why the other Marauders didn't want him downstairs. That was before he saw two 1st years finish hanging up a gigantic picture before running out of the room.

"SIRIUS BLACK YOU GET DOWN HERE BEFORE I COME UP AND GET YOU MYSLEF!" James could faintly hear laughter from upstairs right before the three boys came thundering down to get a good look at their masterpiece.

"You're right Remus, it does look better without the mustache I put on the other one" Sirius said, plopping into his favorite armchair in the common room. "Far more realistic this one is."

He was referring to the life size picture of James being pelted by a million snowballs with a look of utter betrayal on his face. It was actually quite hilarious, but not from his eyes of course.

Just as James was about to take the picture down, Lily Evans waltzed into the common room only to see the picture and preceded to run back up the stairs, laughing so hard she was a brilliant shade of red. Her plan was likely to tell the Gryffindor girls about the prank.

James reacted by throwing another pillow at Sirius, but this time he used magic so it was much more effective.


	8. Siriusly

**Edited: July 27, 2012**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

##########

Key:

**Sirius**

_James_

Remus

_**Peter**_

_**##########**_

**Entry: #3**

**Pranker: Padfoot**

**Type: Incredibly hilarious pun**

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! I am laughing so hard I can barely write!**

Sirius, calm down Lily is going to come yell at us again!

_Padfoot, it wasn't even funny…you've used it a million times!_

_**Yeah Sirius, why are we putting this in the book anyway?**_

**Because it's hilarious! I mean I was all like, "We should egg Minnie's chalkboard" and Remus was all like –Sirius puts on a stern face and annoyed voice-, "Are you serious?" And then…HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH…And then I was like, "Yah! I'm always Sirius!" HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

-Remus sighs- Sometimes I wonder why I hang out with you guys.

_Oh come on Moony! You know you love us!_

Not likely

_**Wait, you seriously don't like us?**_

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH OF COURSE HE DOESN'T SERIOUSLY DISLIKE YOU! BECAUE I'M SIRIUS! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

_Thanks a lot Wormy you got him going again._

_**Sorry… :(**_

It's okay Peter. I was joking by the way.

_**Oh, that's good**_

_How can Sirius STILL be laughing?_

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH**

I don't know about you guys, but I think this is getting annoying; I am going to go do homework.

_K, I'm going to go ask Lily out._

**You think my joke was funny, didn't you Peter?  
><strong>

_**Uhhhhhhhhhh…**_

_**-Peter runs out of the room-**_

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**


	9. Pink and Frilly

**Edited: July 27, 2012**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

**##########**

**Entry: #4**

**Type: Note passing in Transfiguration**

**Hello Prongsie!**

_What do you want now?_

**I am offended! Who said I wanted anything?**

Will you guys stop passing notes in the middle of class! Some of us are trying to be RESPONSIBLE.

_Moony, you're passing them too you rotten hypocrite_

_**James has a point Remus**_

Dang it

**Do you think Minnie would notice if I turned her robes pink?**

Yes

**What do you think she would do?**

_Put us all in detention even if you were the only one really involved…_

_**Wouldn't she need proof though?**_

**Yay! That's brilliant Wormy! All we have to do is make sure there is no proof!**

_So…who wants to eat the paper?_

No one is going to eat any paper, why don't you just put the book away until after you do it?

**MOONY!**

WHAT!

**Where you actually supporting my prank!**

No, I don't want The BOOK to fall into the wrong hands…we wrote about how we Silly Stringed Snape and Professor Slughorn is still trying to figure out who did it!

_I agree with Remus, THE BOOK MUST NOT BE FOUND!_

**Okay, Ready?**

##########

Lily Evans looked behind her to see the Marauders scribbling furiously in a notebook. Obviously they were passing notes. She almost laughed at some of the facial expressions they put on as they read each other's words.

Feeling like a stalker, Lily looked back to Professor McGonagall who was writing on the chalkboard with her back turned to the class. Lily looked back one last time and saw Sirius flick his wand and mumble something under his breath. That was when Professor McGonagall whipped around wearing bright pink, frilly robes on.

"BLACK! UP TO MY DESK NOW!"

"What's wrong Professor?" he said trying to put on an innocent face.

"Obviously you did this!" she said trying to change them back to no avail.

"WHAT? Why would you ever expect little old me? Did you see me do it?" he responded. Lily almost laughed as she saw that the Professor was speechless.

"Class Dismissed" she said fuming. Immediately the Marauders ran out of the room before she could change her mind.


	10. Cluck Like a Chicken

**Edited: July 27, 2012**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

**Thank you kikipalmer21 for giving me this idea! This chapter is dedicated to you!**

##########

Key:

Remus

_James_

**Sirius**

_**Peter**_

**##########**

_Oh gosh guys! I'm laugh so hard my sides hurt!_

**Yeah! Thanks Moony, that was brilliant!**

I'm feeling remorse.

_WHAT! Are you kidding! That was totally amazing! Charming all the chicken in the Great Hall to make people cluck after they ate it was probably one of the best pranks we've pulled!_

**It's right behind the time we pelted James with snowballs, and that's saying something!**

_**Come on Remus! Have a little fun!**_

I have to admit, it was pretty great wasn't it! The charm work was definitely fun.

**Of course it was…I don't know about the charm work though. We are the Marauders! We have a reputation to live up to! This was essential!**

_One problem...next time our prank has to out-do this one…_

**Oh yeah…that is potentially problematic.**

Wow! Sirius, I never head you sue two big words in one sentence before!

**Oh no Moony! You're rubbing off on me**

_Padfoot…we all knew this day would come…_

_**We just chose not to tell you about it because you would freak out…**_

You mean just like he's doing now?

_Pretty much._

##########

"Mr. Black…may I ask why you are hyperventilating in the middle of my class" asked Professor McGonagall as she came up behind the four boys. As soon as she said it James ripped the paper out of the book and stuffed it in his mouth.

"5 points from Gryffindor for note passing…and another 5 for eating items that aren't supposed to be eaten."


	11. Flitwick SwitchUp

**Edited: July 27, 2012**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

##########

Key:

**Sirius**

_**Peter**_

_James_

Remus

**##########**

**Pssstttttttttttt…Moony!**

What do you want Black? I'm trying to listen to Professor Flitwick! This is sure to be in our exams.

**Oh, I see what you're doing; using last names to make me feel bad… well right back at you…ummmmm**

_His last name is Lupin, Padfoot._

**Thanks Prongs…I knew that though! **

_Someone's defensive_

**Well anyway LUPIN**_**, **_**I was wondering if you could even understand Flitwick with that squeaky voice of his.**

_**I can't**_

Yes Black, I can understand him…why?

**Because I think it would be best for the class and our…education…if we changed it up a little so that we could actually learn something without snickering every time his voice cracks.**

_Ooooo! Idea! I was in the library_

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! PRONGS! WHY WERE YOU IN THE LIBRARY!**

##########

Professor Flitwick turned to face his class and explain their homework assignment when Sirius Black jumped up out of his chair screaming. The whole class was used to his antics now so no one even turned.

"Something you would like to share with the class Mr. Black?" he questioned. Sirius' face clouded over and he suddenly grinned.

"Yes Professor…there is something I would like to say! I was sitting here minding my own business when a wrackspurt…yes, I did say wrackspurt…flew right into my ear! It was buzzing around in there and annoyed me so much that I just had to get up and yell." He finished it off smirking and the rest of the class tried to suppress their laughter.

"I told they were real! And you all doubted me." Xenophilius Love good exclaimed while narrowing his eyes at the students.

This time they couldn't hold in their laughter. As soon as it subsided, Professor Flitwick decided to just continue on. He was far too tired to do anything about it at the moment.

##########

_If you had let me explain Padfoot, I would have told you I was in the library… FOR DETENTION! I was supposed to be dusting all the shelves._

**Oh**

_Anyway, I happened to find this rather brilliant spell that I believe would fix our problem._

**Brilliant!**

I was never involved…

_Whatever, we will find a way to get you into detention with us! (Laughs evilly)_

##########

"Next Monday, or sooner if you'd like, you need to bring me two rolls of parchment on the…incantation needed to"Professor Flitwick's voice suddenly dropped at least 4 octaves.

The class burst out in laughter and ran out of the room when the bell rang before he could blame anyone. The spell lasted for 3 months (thanks to Remus who accidently knocked Sirius's arm over while he was trying to do it). It was labeled the Flitwick Switch-Up and was talked about through the years.


	12. The Marauder Duel

**Edited: July 27, 2012**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

**##########**

**Sirius**

_**Peter**_

_James_

Remus

##########

**Who wants to fake our deaths to get out of Potions today? All in favor raise your hand…WHAT! No one? Fine rot in this dungeon alone for all I care, I am blowing this pople stand!**

I believe what you're trying to say is 'blow this POPSICLE stand' Sirius… you need to work on your muggle terminology.

_Come on Pads, don't get all pouty on us, you know you said it wrong now man up!_

**I'm a man, Prongs!  
><strong>

_Oh really?  
><em>

**THAT'S IT! I CHALLENGE YOU TO A DUEL! A DUEL TO PROVE MY MANHOOD!**

_Marauder rules and obligations?_

**I wouldn't have it any other way! To bad Peter is sick today, he would totally pick my side!**

_Remus will you please officially announce our challenge…standard procedure._

No.

**WHY NOT!**

Because we will ALL get detentions!

_Come on Moony! You're looking like less then a man then Padfoot over here!_

**MOONY! He just offended the manliness that you may or may not have! DO SOMETHING!**

Find I'll announce it, but you guys owe me! I won't appreciate having to spend my Saturday night in detention with a bunch of hooligans.

##########

"Sonorus" Remus whispered putting his wand to his throat. He stood up on his chair and several heads turned.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMAN, BOYS AND GIRLS OF HOGWARTS!" His voice was 10 times louder than usual.

"Mr. Lupin! Sit down!" said Professor Slughorn rather strictly.

"Come on! Let them say what they have to say!" yelled Frank Longbottom, the Marauders' other dorm mate.

Slughorn shook his head and took a seat. Remus assumed he wasn't finished getting mad at them and that he was instead just holding it off till later. He decided to continue anyway.

"MESSRS. MOONY, WORMTAIL, PADFOOT, AND PRONG WOULD LIKE TO BRING TO YOUR NOTICE THAT AT THE SOUND OF THE BELL A FULL-FLEDGED MARAUDER DUEL WILL BREAK OUT. THIS IS THE 50th OF ITS KIND"

The students snickered and some gave a round of applause. A lot of them were thinking back to the 49th Marauder Duel. The Marauder Duel wasn't any normal duel. It lasted for days and weeks. One time it lasted three whole months. It was a lot closer to an extreme pranking war rather than a wizard duel.

"THE CHALLANGER IS MR. PADFOOT, OTHERWISE KNOWN AS SIRIUS BLACK" several girls giggled at this and Sirius sent them a wink. He was only thirteen, but he was still a ladies man. "THE CHALLANGEE IS MR. PRONGS," he waved enthusiastically and shot a charming smile at Lily. "OTHERWISE KNOWN AS JAMES POTTER. THE REASON FOR THE DUEL SUBJECTED FROM A QUESTION REGARDING MR. PADFOOT'S MANLINESS"

More snickers occurred and several kids rolled their eyes (including Lily). These duels happened for all kinds of strange reasons. One time it was because Remus spilt his pumpkin juice on Sirius one morning. Most of the class noticed that it was either Sirius or James who started the duels. Remus, as studious as he was, was actually a great challangee and he had actually won quite a few of them. It was the only thing the teachers disliked about him.

"ANY MESS, MISCHEIF, MAGICAL MAYHEM, OR EXTREME MARAUDERNESS THAT INSUES FROM THIS IS YOUR OWN PROBLEM. THE MARAUDERS ARE NOT RESPONSIBLE FOR ANY HARM OR INJURY THAT MAY OCCUR DURING THIS DUEL." He had do far said all of this in a monotonous tone that obviously said he had needed to say everything many times before. He continued, "PLEASE ENJOY YOUR DAY AND REMEMBER TO PLACE PROTECTIVE CHARMS AROUND YOURSELF IF YOU ARE CAUGHT IN THE MIDDLE AT ANYTIME. THANK YOU!" Remus pointed his wand in the air and produced the sound of a bell. He sat back down and waved his wand around himself to produce a thin shield.

"Mr. Black, Mr. Lupin, Mr. Potter, DETENTION. Eight o'clock, my office, tomorrow." Slughorn said sternly.

Before he even finished his sentence Sirius was practically crying because his hair was Slytherin green and James was fuming because his robes were shouting, "Sirius is manly! Sirius is manly! Sirius is manly!" over and over again in a high pitched voice. Each was waving their wands around each other trying to reverse the curse.

Eventually they just took to jinxing each other again. By the time Potions was over Sirius had the nose of a pig, flowery pink robes, and green hair. James had hair that reached his ankles that was a flaming orange (the color of Sirius's favorite Quidditch team, the Chudley Cannons), his robes were still screaming, and ever time he tried to say the word "Evans" it came out as "Prewett" so that every time he tried to ask out Lily, it sounded like he was trying to ask out Alice Prewett. They also both had detention every night for the next 3 weeks.

Remus had a feeling that this Marauder Duel was going to last a lot longer than a few weeks.

#########

**Please Review!**


	13. Tell Frank?

**Edited: July 27, 2012**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

##########

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, BOYS AND GIRLS OF HOGWARTS! THE SCORES FOR THE 50TH MARAUDER DUEL ARE TIED 46 TO 46. YOU WILL ONCE AGAIN BE NOTIFIED OF THE SCORES SOMETIME IN THE NEXT TWELVE HOURS! WE APOLOGIZE FOR THE PURPLE MESS THAT OCCURRED IN THE GRYFFINDOR COMMON ROOM AND THE ORANGE SLIME STATIONED OUTSIDE THE TRANSFIGURATION CLASSROOM. PLEASE RETURN TO YOUR NORMAL ACTIVITIES. THANK YOU!" Remus sat back in his chair and took the 'sonorous' off and sat back down.

Remus was now in the Great Hall eating dinner with Frank Longbottom (Peter was still a nasty shade of green and passed out every time he stood). At this point the teachers just ignored Remus whenever he stood up. He already had detention for the next month.

When the first Marauder Duel occurred, Remus would tell students the scores of the two competitors as they walked out the doors from class. When Remus was in the competition (usually with Sirius), James did and when James and Remus were in the competition Sirius did it. Things had grown noticeably bigger and louder as time went by and now it was more public then ever. It wasn't very often that Peter was ever in it. He had separated himself from these infamous duels in the first year after Sirius made him speak Chinese for two weeks.

It had been exactly five hours and twenty-nine minutes since this Marauder Duel had started. It was particularly extravagant this time for no particular reason.

James and Sirius were both in the hospital wing getting fixed. One of the rules for the wizard duel was that you could only visit the Hospital Wing to get and damage reversed every six hours.

They let it slide this time because James was covered in orange goop (that matched his long, luxurious hair) that prevented him from moving more then half and inch at a time. During Transfiguration, which was after Potions, Sirius had somehow stationed a bucket of the sticky substance over the door and triggered it as James walked out.

Sirius was completely purple and smelled like a truckload of old lady perfume was dumped on him. James had gotten Sirius in the common room which now reeked worse than Remus's Great Aunt May's house.

Remus pulled out The BOOK and set it on the table in front of him. He had decided to make three copies of The BOOK so that they could carry one around with them at all times incase they were separated. All the notes written in it would show up in the other's book. There was only one original though, and it was the one Remus currently had.

The problem with the copies was that once the other books were closed, all the things written in them would disappear. The words in the original would stay though. It worked though because it would be disastrous if the teacher had four chances instead of one to somehow find The BOOK an open it.

He pulled out his quill to keep James and Sirius company in the hospital wing.

##########

Remus

**Sirius**

_**Peter**_

_James_

##########

How are you guys doing?

**I'm AMAZING (even though my beautiful hair will be tinted purple until the end of the year) because that's just how manly I am.**

_Oh yes Sirius, calling your hair 'beautiful' is VERY manly. I think you should subtract a point Remus, because that definitely wasn't a very manly thing to say._

**But it was in parentheses! **

_Pouting isn't manly either Sirius._

Yeah sorry Sirius, minus one point, James is in the lead. I'm at dinner; so I'll just announce it now, hold on a sec.

##########

Frank watched as Remus closed the book he had been scribbling in. He sighed and pointed his wand to his throat and then stood.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, BOYS AND GIRLS OF HOGWARTS. THE SCORES FOR THE 50TH MARAUDER DUEL IS 45 TO 46 IN MR. PRONGS'S FAVOR. YOU WILL ONCE AGAIN BE NOTIFIED OF THE SCORES SOMETIME IN THE NEXT TWELVE HOURS. PLEASE RETURN TO YOUR NORMAL ACTIVITIES. THANK YOU!"

Remus sat back down and opened the book again. Frank saw several people pass each other galleons. It was common to bet on who got the next point in the Marauder Duel, there had been 50 of them and every one knew the standard procedure.

One of the Marauders would always stand up with at breakfast or dinner (never lunch) and announce the scores. Every time something happened during the breakfast or dinner they would once again stand and announce the new scores.

What puzzled Frank was how Remus was able to know how Sirius lost a point when Sirius and James were both in the Hospital Wing. He looked over at Remus and saw that he was once again writing in that book.

That book was actually quite familiar to Frank; he had seen the Marauders writing in it before. Frank always assumed they were just passing notes. It _was_ quite hilarious to watch their facial expressions while they wrote in it though.

"Hey Remus…" Frank asked skeptically, he knew the Marauders had more secrets then anyone else and they were very defensive of them.

Before Frank could actually ask anything. Remus scribbled in his book, mumbled something that sounded kind of like "Green mustache? Really?" Then he stood up and made another announcement.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, BOYS AND GIRLS OF HOGWARTS! THE SCORES FOR THE 50TH MARAUDER DUEL ARE TIED 46 TO 46. YOU WILL ONCE AGAIN BE NOTIFIED OF THE SCORES SOMETIME IN THE NEXT TWELVE HOURS! PLEASE RETURN TO YOUR NORMAL ACTIVITIES. THANK YOU!" he then sat back down again and people went back to eating.

"Remus, what book is that? I've seen you guys writing in it before…a lot…and how do you know that Sirius gets a point when they're both in the Hospital Wing?" Franks asked quickly before Remus could announce anything else.

The sandy-haired boy rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Uhhh…hold on a sec Frank." He looked to his book and started scribbling furiously.

##########

Remus

**Sirius**

_**Peter**_

_James_

_##########_

AHHHHHHHHH! CODE PURPLE!

**AHHHHHHHHH! WHAT DO WE DO!**

_Come on guys; stay calm…waho is asking about our precious book Remus?_

Frank. He noticed how I would write in it and then announce something without even seeing you guys…that might not have been so smart…

_Yeah…maybe not._

**Well…we can trust Frank can't we? We will have this book for a LONG time and he is bound to find out eventually. We should just tell him and seal it with a Marauder's Oath; he can even sign the first page to make sure he won't tell anyone. But we can't let him join in because it is a strictly Marauder activity! Agreed?**

_Yeah, sure._

Ok. I'll speak to him after dinner. Good luck getting that green mustache off James.

***Laughs evilly*******

##########


	14. Now There are Five

**This chapter is dedicated to fabugal1 who correctly guessed what colors my socks were in chapter 12! Congrats!**

**Edited: July 27, 2012**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

**##########**

Remus shut The BOOK and scooped a forkful of mashed potatoes into his mouth. He swallowed them quickly and took a swig of pumpkin juice. Frank was staring at him the whole time.

Finally Remus turned to him, jerked his head towards the door and stood. He casually walked out of the Great Hall and Frank followed closely behind. They rounded a corner and Remus pulled Frank into a secret passageway the Marauders had discovered in their 1st year.

"Frank Longbottom…do you solemnly swear to keep this super secret conversation secret to the very best of your abilities?" he whispered. Frank nodded in awe.

"What you are about to discover is number 2 on the Marauder's list of most important things." He said. Frank just stared with wide eyes when Remus pulled The BOOK out from his bag.

"This Frank…is The BOOK. That is capital T lowercase h-e capital B-O-O-K"

"Well, what does it do?"

"PATIENCE!" Remus whispered loudly, "Watch"

##########

Remus

_James_

_**Peter**_

**Sirius**

##########

Boys, we now have the first ever non-Marauder reading our conversation in The BOOK.

**Congrats Frank! Never thought you'd make it this far.**

_Yeah, yippee. The second biggest Marauder secret is now in the hands of FIVE people instead of four._

**Is that sarcasm I detect mustache boy?**

Madame Pomphrey wasn't able to get the mustache off? 

**Nope :)**

_Sorry Frank, excuse my previous sarcasm while I put a bunch of maggots in Padfoot's hair._

**AHHHHHH MAGGOTS! NOT THE HAIR!**

James is now in the lead with a score of 47 to 46.

##########

Frank watched as words appeared in the half-filled notebook in front of him as Remus wrote. So this was how they communicated!

"This is the original, they all have copies" Remus said.

He quickly flipped through the notebook so that Frank could see the many conversations without being able to read any of the words. He once again opened it to have him sign a pledge just like the one they first came up with.

##########

By reading this book you have pledged loyalty to your fellow troublemakers and promise to NEVER make The BOOK known to teachers.

Signed,

_Frank Longbottom_

##########

**Please Review!**


	15. Manly Mustaches

**Edited: July 27, 2012**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

**##########**

Remus

**Sirius**

_James_

_**Peter**_

##########

**I like your mustache Prongs**

_**It suits him, doesn't it?**_

_Shut up and pay attention, Minnie's gonna kill you_

**Oh testy I see**

I'm sure you'd be in a bad mood if you were stuck with a mustache too

**Nah, I'd love facial hair!**

_To bad you'll never grow any _

**What do you mean! Of course I'll grow facial hair, all men do!**

_Yeah well you're not a man are you_

**If we weren't already in a duel on that subject I'd start another one**

_Hey! Guess what I just realized!  
><em>

_**That Evans will never love you!**_

Ouch

_Of course Evans will love me! I'm so ruggedly handsome, incredibly talented, have a great sense of humor,_

Look what you did Peter!

_**Sorry.**_

**Yeah, yeah, yeah…but you also have a mustache **

_**Dumbledore has a beard**_

What does that have to do with anything?

_***shrugs shoulders**__*** I just thought that since we were talking about facial hair I'd mention it**_

_I think we all realize Dumbles had a beard Wormy. Anywho,_

**Did you really just say anywho? You're so gay Prongs. I think a point should be deducted.**

_WAIT A MINUTE! Before you deduct that point I want to bring to your attention that having a mustache makes me WAYYYY more of a man then any of you! That's a point to me, right Moony?_

Sure. We'll just keep the score the same. Now pay attention and take some notes.

**Nah, I'll just copy yours.**

Well what if I don't let you use mine?

**You will.**

No I won't

**Yeah you will**

No

**Yes**

No

**Yes**

_Guys, I think Evans just looked at me!_

**No one cares, Prongs**

##########

All the heads in the class turned as Sirius let out a not-so-manly shriek. His eyebrows were growing to the size of a very large caterpillar and a beard to rival that of Dumbledore's was shooting from his chin.

It took a few moments for everything to settle before the class exploded in loud laughter.

"Whoops, sorry professor, I was tapping my wand and sparks _accidentally_ flew from it and hit Sirius RIGHT in the face." James said innocently.

"Well be more careful next time, Mr. Potter. Now Mr. Black, I want you to go and see Madame Pomfrey. Mr. Lupin will take notes for you." Professor McGonagall replied.

Sirius smirked at Remus before walking out of the room. Looks like he won that argument. As he walked down the hall he could hear Moony's loud voice echoing from the Transfiguration classroom. He was announcing the score, 48 to 46 in favor of Prongs. Sirius was going to have to notch things up a bit.

##########

**Please Review!  
><strong>

**-Sweets5236**


	16. A Smart Scheming Partner

**Edited: July 27, 2012**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

**##########**

**Sirius**

Remus

_James___

_**Peter**_

##########

**Heeeeeeeyyyyyyyyy Moony?**

Yesssssssssssss Padfoot?

**Will you help me prank Prongs?**

_No_

**I wasn't talking to you mustache boy**

_Well you were talking _about_ me so I think I'm allowed to enter this conversation_

**Nuh uh!**

_Yeah huh!_

**Nuh uh!**

_Yeah huh!_

Knock it off both of you! You're giving me a headache!

**Then don't look at the paper Mr. Grumpy Pants**

_It must be his time of month __*haha* When's the full moon, Moony?_

_**What does that mean?**_

_He's secretly a girl_

No I'm not!

**Suuuurrrrreeee**

*Remus leaves in a huff to the laughs of Sirius, James, and a confused Peter*

**I guess he won't help me…ah well, I'll find a different smart person to plot with**

_**I can help you plot!**_

**Ummmm. I'll repeat my previous statement, perhaps you didn't hear it…Ah well; I'll find a different **smart** person to plot with**

_**What's that supposed to mean?**_

_Don't worry Wormy… I think he was joking_

_##########_

"Hey Evans?" Sirius asled as he walked to the corner where Lily was reading in the Gryffindor common room.

"Yes Black?" she said without taking her eyes off the page.

"Wanna help me with something?" he said batting his eyelashes.

"Go bother someone else, Black" she said waving her hand towards a group of people sitting by the fire.

"Oh, okay then." He replied.

Instead of going to "bother someone else" he sat down at her feet in silence. He occupied himself by picking at the frayed red and gold carpet. It really needed a good cleaning. That wonderful silence lasted two whole minutes. A record for Sirius Black and he was proud of it.

"Hey Evans, what're you reading?"

"Snow White" she said fondly while turning the page.

"Yeah, yeah, I know the snow is white. Can you help me _now_?"

"No, go away."

"Someone's cranky…just like Moony."

"What?"

"Nothing…will you help me now?"

"No"

"Please?" he said with his best puppy dog eyes.

"No"

"Pretty please with ice cream, chocolate syrup, caramel, marmalade, whipped cream, bananas, peaches, peanuts, sugar, and sprinkles on top?"

"What about strawberry sauce?" she said jokingly.

"Sure, strawberry sauce too."

"Will you leave me alone if I say yes?" she asked.

He nodded heartily. Lily sighed in defeat and placed a bookmark in her book. She set it on the table in front of her and motioned for black to sit in the chair beside her.

"So what do you want?" she said once he sat down.

"I want you to help me prank Prongs." He said simply.

"Does this have anything to do with your silly 'duel'?"

"It has everything to do with the duel, Lilykins!" he exclaimed. She should really know these things.

"What's in it for me?"

"Moony's Honeyduke's chocolate stash!" Sirius said after a moment of thought.

"I'm not sure Remus would like it if you gave me his chocolate…think of something different."

"Ummmmm…you could get the joy of proving that Prongs isn't manly."

"But in doing that I would prove that _you are_."

"You're too smart Evans." He said with a pout.

"Thanks." She replied grinning. "Now what would you like me to do?"

"So you'll do it!"

"I already said I would ten minutes ago, you're just wasting time."

"Well we all know that you bring out ALL of Prong's emotions…I just need you to get them all out in a day."

"So what's that going to take?" she asked.

Sirius smiled widely, he was going to win this. It was already guaranteed.

##########

**Please Review!**

**-Sweets5236**


	17. Stealing The BOOK

**Edited: July 27, 2012**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

##########

Remus

**Sirius**

_**Peter**_

_James_

##########

_I'm in love_

That's great, Prongs…wait, what!

**Get your head in the game Moony! The boy said he was in love! **

I know what he said Padfoot. Since when?

_Yesterday of course_

_**Who're you in love with?  
><strong>_

**Who do you think Wormy? Who's the one girl Prongs has been pinning after ALL year.**

_**You're in love in Marley McKinnon!**_

_No, why would I be in love with Marlene McKinnon? I'm in love with Lily you idiot!_

**Ouch…what do you think of this Moony?**

I-I don't know. Why exactly?

_She kissed me yesterday…_

**WHAT! Holy peanut brittle that girl is good!**

What do you mean?

**Uhhhh….nothing. Soooooo, she really kissed you? Are you sure?**

_Yep, right on the cheek. I'm never showering again! She smelt like strawberry shampoo and maple syrup. _

**Bwahahahahahaha! **

47 to 46 in favor of Prongs. He's catching up James; watch your back.

_Wait, what! Why do I lose a point!_

**Because you're being an unmanly little girl! Bwahahahahahaha!**

_**That evil laugh is pretty manly**_

I agree actually. It's tied 47 to 47.

_WHAT! HE GETS A POINT FOR LAUGHING EVILLY! Oh, wait; there's Evans. Gotta go!_

##########

"Hiya _James_," Lily said as she walked up to him, standing a little too close.

The things she'd do to see James humiliated. She couldn't believe that she actually agreed to this. The plan was to make James go through as many manliness-destroying feelings as possible. Sirius was cleverer then she had thought.

She had already kissed him on the cheek; she didn't really know what to do next so she was just planning on winging it. It usually worked for Marlene.

"Y-y-y-ou called me James!" he stated with wide eyes.

"Oh, do you not want me to?" she said touching his arm and pouting.

"N-n-no, it's f-fine," he stuttered. Lily had no idea she could have that effect on him. She had to stop her self from laughing.

"Good," she replied with a large smile while batting her eyelashes. "What's that book you got there?"

"Oh…nothing. Nothing important," he said still in a Lily induced daze.

Sirius had told her that the best way finish their "deal" quickly was to somehow steel that book of his. She was under strict code to not open it though. If she did…things would get ugly. Ugly as in he'd sneak vertiserum in her pumpkin juice at breakfast and humiliate her off the face of the planet.

"It looks neat. Can I see it?"

"Nah…i-it isn't very exciting," James said awkwardly running his hand through his hair.

"Oh…okay." She said with a frown.

An idea then popped into her head; a wonderful, brilliant, superbly intelligent idea at that. Slowly she reached her arm up and ran her fingers through his thick black hair. He was at least a head taller then her so Lily had to reach up on her tiptoes. He was so transfixed at her fingers mussing up his hair that he didn't even notice when she slipped the special book from his hand and stuck it in her brown bag.

Truthfully, it had always been something that Lily had always wanted to do. It was terribly annoying how often he did it. So much so that she had secretly wished to know how it felt. She finally had a good excuse.

Finally, with a smile, she dropped back down to flat feet and smiled a smile that almost blinded him. He didn't even ask her to the next Hogsmeade weekend because he was so shocked at what she did.

As she walked off, she could practically feel his stare burning a hole in the back of her head. Shaking the feeling off, she continued to the Gryffindor common room. Sirius was wrapped up in an intense chess game with Remus and Peter was busy trying to scorch a fly that was buzzing around the room.

Lily dropped the book right on top of the chess game with a grin of success. Remus stared up at her with wide eyes, not understanding what had happened. Sirius on the other hand was jumping up and down like a three year old on a sugar high.

"YES! YES! YES! YOU'RE BRILLIANT LILY-FLOWER!" he exclaimed picking her up and spinning her around.

"I never knew you were so smart Sirius!" Remus said once he got over the shock of it.

"What's so great about it?" Lily said with a giggle at their enthusiasm.

"IT'S OVER! YES IT'S OVER! I HAVE NO MORE NEED TO WORRY ABOUT MY PRECIOUS HAIR BEING A RANDOM COLOR ANYMORE!" Sirius yelled.

Suddenly, Remus stood up on his chair and all heads turned, wondering what the commotion between the Marauders was about.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMAN, BOYS AND GIRLS OF HOGWARTS. THE SCORES TO THE 50TH MARAUDER DUEL ARE FINAL AND WILL FOREVER BE FINAL. MESSER PADFOOT WON WITH THE SCORE OF A BILLION WHILE MESSER PRONGS LOST WITH ZERO. THIS DAY WILL FOREVER BE IMPRINTED IN HISTORY. THANK YOU FOR YOUR COOPERATION AND ENCOURAGMENT. PLEASE RETURN TO YOUR NORMAL ACTIVITIES."

The whole room became silent.

##########

**One chapter left! Please review!**

**-Sweets5236**


	18. The End of the Duel

**Edited: July 27, 2012**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

##########

Remus

**Sirius**

_**Peter**_

_James_

##########

**IT'S OVER! BWAHAHAHA! I WIN!**

You do understand that James still doesn't know, right?

_**Wait, why not?**_

**He doesn't have his book, duh.**

_**Oh yeah…I forgot**_

I'm going to advise you to take this slowly, Padfoot. Break it to him easy, preferably in private.

**Are you kidding? I'm going to do it in front of EVERYONE! BWAHAHAHAHA!**

You're going to crush his ego…a lot. He's going to be heartbroken.

**So? Remember what he did to me at the last Marauder Duel? He got Dumbledore to announce that I lost at breakfast!**

Revenge isn't always the best way to do things though.

_**It seems to work well for most of the world.**_

**Exactly. Now excuse me while I go humiliate my best friend.**

**##########  
><strong>

"Oi! Prongsie!" Sirius yelled as he walked into the Great Hall for dinner.

James was sitting at their usual spots and appeared quite flustered. His eyes darted nervously about the room as if trying to find something. Lily Evans was sitting a few seats down from him, not wanting to miss out on the action.

James' head shot up at Sirius' words. As soon as they made eye contact Sirius waved James' copy of The BOOK in the air, grinning widely.

"FELLOW HOGWARTS STUDENTS!" he yelled, "FROM THIS DAY FORWARD IT SHALL BE KNOWN THAT I, SIRIUS BLACK, AM MORE MANLY THEN JAMES POTTER!"

"WHAT?" James yelled standing up.

"I'm going to ask you to remember Marauder Duel Rule Number 8." Sirius stated smugly.

Remus walked up behind the two, ready to stop any fighting. James was staring at the both of them with a confused look on his face. Obviously he didn't remember so Remus decided to help him out.

"If at any time during the Duel a competing Marauder looses possession of their BOOK, he is there by disqualified and opposite competitor wins by default, still claiming the title," he rattled off.

James' face fell and Sirius whooped with joy. Students who had heard the news were either assuring their friends that they knew that would be the outcome the whole time or passing around lost galleons they had bet. Professor Dumbledore was smiling from his spot and his blue eyes twinkled a bit more then usual.

He knew that these boys would cause a lot of spirits to rise in the upcoming years. Times ahead of them would be brutal and they all needed a laugh. With the forces of Lord Voldemort growing every day, perhaps every hour even, the only thing left they could do was build their own forces and try to laugh while they could.

"Sorry Potter," Lily said coming up behind them, "you need to learn not to get distracted so easily." She ran a hand through his hair mockingly before walking to sit with her friends.

James was speechless. He turned to Sirius with a frown.

"You recruited Evans?" he asked. His frown slowly turned into a wide grin. "Nice going mate. Never knew you were that smart."

"I take that offensively." Sirius said monotonously while sitting down.

"That's good, you were supposed to. Congrats by the way, you make a worthy opponent." He said slapping his best friend on the back.

"Your not bad yourself…I'm still manlier though,"

James sighed in defeat and dug into his treacle tart. Perhaps he would win next time.

##########

One of the most entertaining Marauder's Duel yet I suppose.

**You got that right; it was brilliant!**

_You're just saying that because you won._

**Yeah, you're right**

_**Now what?**_

_I guess we just have to continue on with life. You know how it is after the duels._

**Yep. We'll catch up in detention, have prank withdrawals, and be bored out of our minds.**

Same as always. I assume that you'll find something else to duel over before too long though.

_Probably. You forgot one thing on your list though, Padfoot._

_**What is it?**_

_Catching up with Lily! Do you know how many times I lost the opportunity to ask her out during all this? What if she would've said yes and I've already missed my chance!_

Suuuurrrreee Prongs.

_I'm serious!  
><em>

**No I am! BWAHAHAHAHA**

**##########  
><strong>

**The End! I hope you all enjoyed it :). I'd like to thank all my lovely reviewers and those who favorite this story! It was a lot of fun to write. Take a look at my story "Life of Lily" if you have time, the first chapter to the sequel, "Face the World Fighting" is out Saturday.**

**-Sweets5236**


End file.
